Tell Me A Lie
by ThankMeWhenIt'sWednesday
Summary: Spare me what you're thinking, tell me a lie. One shot. Tyler/Caroline, implied Caroline/Klaus.


**Author's note: This was really a spur of the moment thing. I have other stuff I really should be working on, but this just came to me and I had to write it.**

**See, I'm pretty much obsessed with One Direction *cough* Harry's mine *cough* and I was thinking about my other Vampire Diaries story, and voila, this was born. Although, this ended up being a bit darker and a little more bitter than the song it's based off of. Whatever. I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. At all. Sadly. Or "Tell Me A Lie" by One Direction, I don't own that either. I'd love to. It's one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,<em>

_That I never listen, listen._

_Tell me you don't want my kiss,_

_That you need your distance, distance._

_Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby._

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,_

_Spare me what you're thinking,_

_Tell me a lie."_

* * *

><p>No way. Uh-uh. No freaking way.<p>

_He _was the one who usually gave this speech. Hell, he practically invented it. And now she was turning it back on him in some sick, twisted fashion.

It was definitely coming as a shock, that's for sure. He spent some time with Mason's old pack down in Florida, took a damn leave of absence for _her _sake. Apparently, putting himself through the grueling process of trying to get his wolfish impulses under control wasn't enough for the ever-so-charming Caroline Forbes, the reigning Miss Mystic. Sure, he wasn't Mr. Perfect. No one was. But he tried his best, and he was under the illusion that was more than enough for her.

_I guess not, _a bitter voice muttered in the back of his head.

As if it wasn't bad enough that the possible love of his life was leaving him, there was that other stabbing pain in his chest – the betrayal. He'd blindly sworn his loyalty over to Klaus, turned on his best friends in order to serve him dutifully. He suspected being a disciple of sorts to Klaus wasn't all it was cut out to be when he almost bit Caroline. He could've killed her. At first, he couldn't handle that. But she said she'd wait; be patient while he got help.

Stealing his girl. That was the last straw.

He couldn't believe he used to hero-worship that guy. After all the crap that he did to terrorize not only the town, but his friends, he still followed him like a freaking lost puppy. He was a dick, and a bully.

He knew full well some people might see that as hypocritical coming from him. He was the town's self-proclaimed jackass, and had broken his fair share of hearts. But he'd be damned if he let the tables turn and leave him looking like some wimpy-ass fool.

He was aware that everyone needed a taste of their own medicine, the universe needed to balance itself out, and karma could be a real bitch. But that was supposed to apply to other people, not Tyler Lockwood. _Never _Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler," she murmured his name sincerely. "I'm sorry." He could see her apology displayed across her face. Like a book, Caroline had always been easy to read. This was killing her too. She didn't want to do it. Apparently, her lust for that sociopath of a monster was more powerful than his admiration and dedication to her. With a jolt he realized this was the exact same thing he did to Matt. He lost his best friend over some girl who ditched the both of them as soon as something better strolled through the door. If it was still possible for him to be sick, he probably would have been.

Her soft touch on his arm, the gentleness in her voice. If he took much more of this his wall was going to crack. He was dying inside, empty as a shell; but it was going to be a cold day in hell when he let that show.

Jerking his arm out of her grasp, he began to pull away from her for the last time.

"Yeah, well save the sympathy for your new boyfriend," he snapped. "because I honestly don't care anymore."

As the words flew out of his mouth before he could process what he was saying. He snuck a glance back at Caroline, and it was just as he suspected. The evident hurt on her face . . . Any thought he had of trying to take his words back was fleeting. _Good,_ he thought bitterly. _Make her hurt like she hurt me. Maybe she'll have the slightest inkling of what she's putting me through._

His dominant werewolf side was showing as he strutted away from her with pride, the situation back under his control. He didn't even slow his pace or look back as she desperately called his name, pleading.

It wasn't until he hopped into his truck until the wait of what he'd done crashed down on him. He was in disbelief of the harsh words he'd thrown in the face of the girl he loved. His angry words echoing in his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then beat at his dashboard in frustration, leaving a dent in it. Great. He was going to love explaining that one to his mom. He'd just have to tell her a lie.

He seemed to be telling a lot of those tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
